


Tampons, Hot Pads, and Forever and Ever

by MelissaWritesStuff



Series: KuroTsukki Week (and a half) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaWritesStuff/pseuds/MelissaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima's finally got his own apartment and Tokyo and invites Kuroo to spend the weekend at his place. Tsukishima refuses to let Kuroo's unexpected period put a damper on things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tampons, Hot Pads, and Forever and Ever

**Author's Note:**

> ???? ? ?? ? ???

It only took spending the night with Tetsurou once for Kei to know that he wanted to sleep and wake up in Tetsurou’s arms forever.

Kei was just barely starting to drift awake when Tetsurou shifted closer to him, gently tightening his arms around Kei’s waist as he pressed sleepy kisses to Kei’s lips, and Kei had never been so happy to wake up, had never felt more warm and cozy in his bed than he did with Tetsurou so close. Kei couldn’t think of a better way to end the first week living in his own apartment than by spending the weekend with Tetsurou. After years of long distance, they were finally in the same city. Tetsurou could come spend the night as often as he liked. Just the thought of it was enough that Kei couldn’t stop smiling against Tetsurou’s lips.

“Good morning,” Tetsurou mumbled before turning away to yawn into Kei’s shoulder.

“Good morning,” Kei chuckled back, opening one eye to peek at Tetsurou. His hair was even messier than usual and he could barely keep his eyes open, and Kei was so, so in love. “Did you sleep alright?”

“I slept great,” Tetsurou said with another yawn as he stretched out. “I-”

Tetsurou froze, eyes suddenly going wide.

“Tetsu?”

“Excuse me a second,” Tetsurou said quickly, slipping out of bed as fast as possible. He was already closing the bathroom door behind him by the time Kei could even sit up.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine! Don’t look under the covers!”

Kei looked under the covers. There was a fairly decent-sized circle of blood from where Tetsurou had been, bright red against Kei’s white sheets.

_Oh._

Kei flopped back in bed, rubbing his eyes and wondering what he was supposed to do. He’d been around Tetsurou when he was on his period loads of times before, but never like this, when Tetsurou had been caught unprepared. It might help if Kei actually knew something about periods other than odd bits and pieces (mostly bits and pieces acquired through Tetsurou’s complaints), but right now, all he knew is that there was blood and some of it was on Kei’s bedsheets.

Kei got out of bed and started pulling the sheets off. “Hey, Tetsu, I’m gonna run the bedsheets down to the laundry room!”

“You peeked?” Tetsurou groaned through the bathroom door.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t?”

Tetsurou sighed. “You don’t happen to have any pads, do you?”

Kei dropped the sheets and stood up straight, just staring back at the bathroom door. “Not unless you happened to leave any around my apartment,” he called back, kicking himself for how useless he was in this situation. _Should I have pads? I probably should... Shit, why don’t I? Do other people who have partners who have periods but don’t have periods themselves keep period stuff around?_

_Probably._

“I’ll just head back to my own apartment,” Tetsurou said with another sigh.

“Wait, you don’t have to go,” Kei said quickly. He’d been looking forward to spending the weekend with Tetsurou. He didn’t want to have it cut short just because they were both unprepared. “I’ll run buy you some and you can stay here.”

“Oh, Kei, you don’t have to-”

“No, it’s fine!”

“Are you sure you even still want me around?” Tetsurou asked quietly. “I mean, I just feel kind of gross.”

“Oh, uh, if you _want_ to go home, that’s fine,” Kei said, threading his fingers together and leaning against the doorway. “But... I mean, I still want you around.”

Tetsurou hesitated before calling back, “You don’t have to go alone! I can just use toilet paper-”

“Tetsu, it’s fine,” Kei insisted. Surely just using toilet paper wouldn’t work, right? Or wouldn’t people who get periods just do that all the time? Right? “I’ll go, you just stay here and relax. How much stuff do you need?”

“Just a box of regular tampons. ...And if you want me to spend the night again, a box of overnight pads.”

 _There’s a difference between day and night?_ Kei thought to himself as he went to his closet to get dressed. “Got it,” he said, even though he probably didn’t have it.

And Tetsurou could tell. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” he asked, sounding like he was trying not to laugh.

“No, I got it!” Kei insisted, thinking that he would be a pretty useless boyfriend if he couldn’t do this one simple task.

“Alright. Thank you,” Tetsurou added.

“It’s no trouble,” Kei assured him as he went to get dressed.

~

 _Okay, maybe this is a little bit of trouble_ , Kei thought to himself as he stepped into the convenience store just a few blocks away from his apartment. Tetsurou had assured him it would have what he needed, but Kei was feeling uncertain.

_To Tetsu:  
where did u say they are???_

_From Tetsu:  
“feminine hygiene” aisle_

_To Tetsu:  
“feminine”? thats so unnecessary wtf_

_From Tetsu:  
yeah babe u can preach about that later but for now can u pls hurry_

Kei sighed and found the poorly-named feminine hygiene aisle, only to be met with a sea of pink, flowery boxes that all looked exactly the same.

_To Tetsu:  
i dont think hurrying is an option_

_From Tetsu:  
baaaaabe_

_To Tetsu:  
im trying_

With a grimace, Kei looked up from his phone and started reading the fine print on the boxes.

_To Tetsu:  
do u have a brand u prefer??_

_From Tetsu:  
anythings fine~_

_To Tetsu:  
i know you think thats being helpful but its really really not._

_From Tetsu:  
tsukki. sweetheart. one box that says “tampons” and one box that says “pads” that has a picture of a little moon on it. thats all i need._

_To Tetsu:  
how big of a box??_

_From Tetsu:  
ANYTHING IS FINE_

Kei just huffed and grabbed the biggest boxes he could find.

~

Tetsurou was still in the bathroom when Kei got home.

“Have you just been sitting in there this whole time?”

“I took a shower,” Tetsurou called back before opening the door just wide enough for Kei to hand over the box of tampons. “Oh, shit, Kei, you didn’t have to get so many!”

Kei just took a deep breath but just moved on. “Do you need to borrow some clothes?”

“Yes, please.”

Kei dug out of his closet some sweatpants, a pair of boxers, and a big T-shirt (that probably actually used to be Tetsurou’s), and slipped those again through a just-wide enough crack in the bathroom door. While Tetsurou changed, Kei went back to tugging off his bedsheets, careful to avoid dragging the bloodstain on his white carpets.

_Why is everything in this apartment white?_

After the flushing of a toilet and the sound of a running faucet while Tetsurou washed his hands, he finally emerged from the bathroom, his dirty clothes in a wad and a sheepish smile on his face.

“Thanks,” he said quietly.

Kei abandoned the sheets to step closer to Tetsurou, cupping his face in his hands and giving him a gentle kiss. “For you, it’s no trouble at all.”

Tetsurou smiled back, and Kei’s insides melted at how lovesick he looked, but then Tetsurou cringed.

“What?”

“Do you have a hot pad or something?”

Kei hesitated. “A... hot pad?” he asked slowly. _That sounds... painful._

“Yeah. It helps with cramps.”

“Tetsu, I didn’t even have _regular pads_.”

Tetsurou gave him a funny look before his eyes widened in realization and he burst out laughing. “N-no, Tsukki....” He had to step back and double over he was laughing so hard. “A hot pad like a _heating_ pad! Not a hot menstrual pad!”

Kei felt the color drain out of his face. “Oh.”

Tetsurou just laughed harder while Kei felt incredibly stupid. Jesus, he _knew_ what a hot pad was... He just felt so out of his element right now...

“I don’t have a heating pad,” Kei said, trying to move past the moment as quickly as possible. “But I can cook you something warm if that would help, or I could make you tea.”

Tetsurou got a hold of himself, wiping tears from his eyes. “Oh, sweetheart, you don’t have to do that.”

“I want to,” Kei insisted.

“But-”

“You spoil me _constantly_ ,” Kei said, rolling his eyes as he headed out of the bedroom toward the kitchen. “I think I can take care of you for a weekend.”

“Kei, it’s a period, not a deadly illness,” Tetsurou called after him, following him into the kitchen. “You don’t have to-”

Kei turned around suddenly and Tetsurou almost ran into him. “I know I don’t have to,” Kei said, pressing a quick kiss to Tetsurou’s cheek before going back to prepping to make tea. “I want to. Now go find something on TV for us to watch while we eat breakfast.”

Even if Kei wasn’t looking at him, he could tell Tetsurou hadn’t budged, and was just standing there watching him.

And then Tetsurou was suddenly hugging Kei tightly from behind.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Kei turned around to look at him. “I love you, too,” he said, giving Tetsurou a kiss that he had intended to be short but just kept going on and on and on...

“Mm,” Kei hummed as he finally pulled away. “C’mon, we have all weekend. Let me make you tea and breakfast.”

Tetsurou gave him one last peck before heading for the couch, picking up the remote and starting to surf through channels. Kei watched him with a small smile he couldn't hold back before going back to cooking.

 _I want to wake up with him for forever_ , Kei thought to himself as he got out two mugs for tea. _I want to take care of him for forever. I want to spend mornings kissing him in my kitchen or his kitchen or our kitchen for forever._

Before falling in love with Tetsurou, the idea of “forever” seemed impossible. Impractical. A little scary. Now, it was comforting. It was a promise. It was something to look forward to.

_I’m so happy I chose you for my forever._

~

It was a wonderfully lazy Saturday, with the two of them just going back and forth between watching movies and eating, and cuddling during both of those things. Kei was able to help soothe Tetsurou’s cramps with relentless cups of tea, and as night started to fall, Tetsurou was lying with his head in Kei’s lap and sighing happily as Kei ran his fingers through his hair.

“What should we do for dinner?” Tetsurou asked.

“We could order a pizza,” Kei suggested.

“Oh, God, that sounds so good,” Tetsurou sighed. “But I don't know... healthy food is supposed to make me feel better.”

“So we’ll get a veggie pizza,” Kei deadpanned.

Tetsurou immediately turned and wrapped his arms around Kei’s waist, nuzzling his face against Kei’s stomach. “I love you so much,” he gushed.

Kei just grinned and reached for his phone. “You’re calling, though, I don’t do phones.”

“I know, I know,” Tetsurou said, sitting up to take Kei’s phone and looking up the number for delivery pizza. Kei was glad Tetsurou was so willing to make phone calls for him. So many people told him to just get over his phone anxiety, and the fact that Tetsurou didn’t hesitate to make calls when Kei asked was just another reason out of the thousands of reasons that already existed that Kei loved Tetsurou.

~

“God, I hate pads,” Tetsurou grumbled, shuffling out of the bathroom and sliding into bed with Kei, which had just been freshly made with nice, clean sheets.

“Why can’t you just use a tampon?” Kei asked.

“Because if I leave a tampon in for over eight hours, I could die.”

Kei immediately sat up. “ _What_?!”

Tetsurou just laughed. “It’s okay, that’s why I’m using a pad.”

“I didn’t know tampons are _dangerous_.”

Tetsurou shook his head, still grinning as he pulled Kei back down and snuggled against his chest. “Yeah, well, it’s just another reason I hate periods.”

Kei kissed the top of his head. “How are your cramps?”

“Better,” Tetsurou said. “Now it’s just my lower back and my tits that ache like hell.”

“Wait, periods make your boobs hurt?”

“Oh, babe, you don’t know anything about periods, do you?” Tetsurou laughed.

“Would a massage help?”

Tetsurou pulled away to look Kei in the eye, raising an eyebrow as he asked, “A massage for my tits or for my lower back?”

Kei hesitated. He’d meant lower back, but maybe that was the wrong answer. “Uh... Whichever?”

Tetsurou just shook his head and laughed at him again while sitting up. “I’ll pass on the boob massage, thanks. I’ll take lower back.”

“ _I don’t know what would help_ ,” Kei grumbled as he sat up and started kneading his thumbs in Tetsurou’s lower back.

“It’s not like there’s much boob for you to massage,” Tetsurou joked, sitting up straight and leaning his head back as Kei went. “A little lower...”

“Aw, I like your small boobs,” Kei said, kissing the back of Tetsurou’s neck before obliging and moving his hands a little lower.

“There, that’s perfect,” Tetsurou sighed.

“Just like your small boobs...”

“ _Kei_ ,” Tetsurou laughed. “Please.”

Kei just smirked to himself and focused back in on massaging his boyfriend.

“I love you,” Tetsurou said, humming a little in pleasure as Kei went on. “And I’ll always love you, forever and ever and ever and-”

“As long as I keep giving you back massages?” Kei teased.

“Don’t forget the tit massages,” Tetsurou countered. “But in all seriousness, Kei, I do love you _so_ much.”

Kei leaned forward and pressed another kiss to Tetsurou’s neck and dotted a few more along his shoulders. “I’ll love you forever and ever, too.”

Kei was still a little anxious at the idea of committing to a job for the rest of his life or a house for years to come, but when it came to someone to share his life with... Tetsurou was the easiest, most comfortable choice in the world.

Tetsurou was forever.

**Author's Note:**

> ???? ??? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?? ? ? ? ????? ??
> 
> ///
> 
> {[click here to reblog from my writing tumblr](http://melissawritesstuff.tumblr.com/post/123057858494/tampons-hot-pads-and-forever-and-ever)}  
> ★reblogs are much appreciated★


End file.
